Jack and Discorded Whooves
by Nico.Da.Ghost.King
Summary: Jack and the Doctor are meant to be together. But when the Doctor goes missing, and their relationship is put to the test, will all be lost? Or will they pull through?
1. Chapter 1

**Jack and Discorded Whooves**

Wrreoorrp, Wrreoorrp, Wrreoorrp.

"JACK!"

"Ugh, where is that insolent pony?!" the doctor mutters to himself.

"Yes?" replies Jack, suddenly appearing from around the corner of the TARDIS.

"Where HAVE you been?!" demands Discorded Whooves, "I've been calling you for at least five minutes!"

"Well, sorry to keep you waiting." Jack says simply as he lightly kisses the Doctor on the muzzle, "Now what is it you wanted?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to take a trip with me." replies the Doctor, blushing slightly.

"Hmmm, tempting… Where would this little "trip" lead us?" asks Jack, leaning closer now

"Oh I don't know… Maybe you'll just have to find out!" says the Doctor over his shoulder as he trots away, leaving Jack staring at his plot.

"Alright, alright, you win…" chuckles Jack as he gallops after him.

"Doctor? Oooooooh Doooooctor? Where are you?" laughs Jack as he soars among the clouds in search of the Doctor.

"Okay, I give up! You caught me!" exclaims the Doctor, suddenly appearing over Jack's head

The two ponies then fly together to the biggest, fluffiest, cloud in the sky and lay side by side.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Is your coat getting lighter?"

"Of course not! Don't be silly… That could never…"

The Doctor gasped, his coat really was getting lighter! Instead of plain, old and tired gray, it was now turning a warm brown color.

"So, about that trip doctor…" breathed Jack into the Doctor's ear

"What about it?" explored the Doctor

"Well, maybe, if we try this...´whispered Jack

Jack flicked his tail along the Doctors legs and kissed his cheek bone lightly

"We could have eternity together Doctor…"

"B,b,but—"

"Shhhh, Doctor. We have all the time in the world."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Mmmm"

The Doctor wakes up, stretches his legs and nuzzles Jack.

All of a sudden Jack leaps up and flips himself on top of Discorded Whooves.

"Good morning sexy!" he cries, while eying the Doctor's flank

"Whoa, there, don't get too excited Jack, it's way too early in the morning for- thaaaaat"

"Oh it's never too early…" chuckles Jack winking at the blushing Doctor

"No, really, I should get up and make some breakfast…" mumbles the Doctor struggling to get out of bed

Jack pulls him back down and the Doctor slowly gives in. The Doctor comes down on Jack and kisses him hard.

"I love you" mumbles the Doctor

"I love you too" replies Jack, his voice muffled by the Doctor

After a long make-out session, the two stallions fall asleep in each other's hooves. Jack wakes up just a few minutes before the Doctor and gazes at him lovingly. How cute he looks cuddled up in Jack's embrace, a peaceful expression placed on his usually stone hard face. Jack lays his head back down and drifts back to sleep again.

A while later, the Doctor wakes to be nestled in Jack's safe and warm embrace. The Doctor gazes up at Jack's face and snuggles closer to him. He never wants this moment to end, one of the rare times he doesn't feel lonely and angry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Later that afternoon, Jack finally wakes up for good. But as he stumbles out of bed, he slowly realizes the Doctor is nowhere in sight. Jack yawns and mumbles for the Doctor,

"…Doctor?"

Hearing no response, Jack shakes himself awake and trots down the hall of the TARDIS.

"Doctor!? Where are you? Come on, now. This isn't funny anymore."

Jack looks around the TARDIS control room, no sign of the Doctor anywhere. He flings open the door into the vortex and screams,

"DOCTOR!"

Still, no answer. Jack slams the door shut and races to the control panel, he quickly types in the coordinates for where they were last night. Wrreoopp, Wrreoopp, Wrreoopp.

Jack gallops to the door once more and throws it open, taking flight into the sky.

Then he had an idea.

"Oh no. What if… No… That could never— What if The Master took him?!"

Jack quickly turned around, well as quick as you can with wings, and soared towards the TARDIS doors.

Once he entered, he set course for The Master's TARDIS and pulled the switch.

A few short seconds later, Jack stood at the doors to The Master's TARDIS. He threw the doors open and galloped inside.

"DOCTOR! Where are you?!"

"Ah, I've been expecting you, Captain Jack Harkness."

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

A figure stepped out of the darkness, a shadow cast upon their face. Jack quickly realized it was The Master. He had been messing with The Doctor for years. Whispering in his head, appearing in the shadows and all the same, driving him insane! All of this swirled around in Jack's head, making him seethe with anger.

"Where is he!?" Jack demanded, " Oi! What have you done with The Doctor!?"

"Oh, him? He's looong gone by now…" replied The Master smugly

"What have you done with him!?" shouted Jack

"Oh, nothing much… Just sent him into a parallel universe where you'll never be able to reach him… You know, typical day in the life of me. Always trying to make your life harder…" The Master smiled evilly

"HOW COULD YOU?" Jack charged at The Master

"Uh, a, uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you…" sneered The Master, laughing all the while

Jack growled at him with a murderous look in his eyes,

"I'll get you someday!"

Then he raced out of the TARDIS and into his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jack rushed into the TARDIS, tears falling as he ran.

"Doctor!" he cried

Just a couple hours ago so secure, but now…

"The Master will pay for what he has done…" Raged Jack, "I'm gonna get him for good this time! No one messes with my Doctor!"

He stormed out of the room, and into the TARDIS control panel.

"How do I work this thing?" Jack mumbles under his breath while trying to figure out all the different switches and levers on the panel's layout.

"AHA!" Jack finally pressed a button that somehow, some way, started the TARDIS.

Wheeeerooop Wheeerrrroooop wheeerroooooop.

The TARDIS stopped.

Jack grabbed his coat and exited the TARDIS, pulling the key around his neck.

"DOCTOR! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Cried Jack through the streets of the town,

"Oh Jack, you're SO naïve." Said a voice from behind him

"Doctor?" Jack whirled around, hope shining in his sparkling blue eyes

"Oh no, Jack, just me." Replied the Master stepping out of the alleyway

"You." Jack growled and pawed the ground

"You're not excited to see me Jack? I thought so, since I've lied to you…" He trailed off

"What?!" replied a shocked Jack

"Well, you see, your Doctor is REALLY, safe and sound in my TARDIS, whereas I told you I left him in a parallel universe somewhere… Do you really think I'd do that, Jack? Am I REALLY that cold, Jackie-boy?" The Master circled Jack as he spoke in a jeering tone, like a school yard bully no one would stand up to.

Jack grew angrier and angrier with each teasing, harassing word the Master spoke.

"Isn't that what "your" Doctor called you on your last night together, hm?" The Master continued, "Oh Jacky-boy! Oh Jack!" he mimicked the Doctors voice horribly in a high pitched squeal.

"Take me to him. Now." Jack growled through clenched teeth

"Are you sure you want to see him? He's a bit tied up right now…" giggled the Master at his own, dry, joke.

"Yes. Now take me to him."

"Alright, alright. If you insist." The Master grabbed Jack's wrist and zap, they disappeared.

ZOOOOOM.

They reappeared in The Master's TARDIS, which was currently set on a pink desktop theme.

There in the middle of the TARDIS, stood Pinkamena,

"Helloooo, Master… Ooooh you've brought me a playmate I see?" She said eyeing Jack's flank

"No. Not for you." Replied the Master as if he were scolding a dog

"Aw." Pinkamena sat and sulked.

"Where is he?" Jack demanded as soon as they got out of sight

"Just over here…" replied the Master as he opened one of the many doors in his TARDIS.

Jack gasped. On the floor in the room was the Doctor all right.

Bloodied, and broken. One of his wings was twisted at an awkward angle and he had many, many bruises along his neck and face.

"Jack…" croaked the Doctor

Jack was instantly at his side, "Doctor! What did he do to you?!" sadness verged in his voice

"Horrible, horrible things Jack. But I t, told him, -cough- you would c, come." Gasped the Doctor

"I'll always save you, Doctor" said Jack kissing him hard, "I'll never let you go. Ever again."


End file.
